<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harlot by morningstarspunishment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117992">Harlot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarspunishment/pseuds/morningstarspunishment'>morningstarspunishment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Groping, M/M, Semi Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarspunishment/pseuds/morningstarspunishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame learns his lesson about being underdressed. Aaaaand by learns his lesson I mean he learns it's always a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harlot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was for my lovely friend Amp! (sorry it took me so long to post it, I have a butter brain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kisame was leaning against the wall of the alley they were in, looking bored and picking at his chipped nail polish. He had just sliced his way through a gang of rogue nin, and although he was unscathed, his robe had parted, the collar flopping wide and his bare collarbone clearly visible. It, for some reason, kept catching Itachi’s eye. He had seen Kisame change before, walked past him shirtless in hotel rooms without caring. But… something about that… half and half state, the not-quite-bare chest. It was bothering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi walked back through the alley, on the pretense of checking they weren’t being looked for, but when he passed Kisame, the back of his hand brushed against his partner’s robe. He paused, turning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will it not fasten again?” He asked bluntly. Kisame turned, flattening his back against the wall and grinning down at Itachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It likely would, but it’s hot, and it feels good to have a vent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi frowned. “It’s borderline indecent.” he snapped, his eyes catching on Kisame’s collarbone again, the swells of muscle that began, dipping below his collar before they became anything more than a promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even open that wide, Itachi. We’re not all as modest as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi scowled, turning fully to face Kisame. It didn’t make sense that he was so irritable. It didn’t make sense why he was aggravated. “Maybe you should be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? So as not to tempt any marauding harlots?” Kisame snorted, rebelliously catching the corners of his collar and pulling them wider. Itachi felt something inside of him break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward, one hand pressed against Kisame’s stomach, hard and tense with the surprise of contact, the other sliding upward, grasping Kisame’s chest, the muscle there more than filling his hand. He grasped it, squeezing and washing the fabric bunch. Kisame’s eyes shot wide, his face a picture of surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi ignored him, moving his hand up to where the robe hung wide, dipping his fingers beneath the edge of the fabric, smoothing his hand over the skin. Itachi wasn’t sure why he had started, but he felt fevered and his stomach was tight, and he knew he couldn’t stop. his fingers flew to the clasps of the robe, fumbling to part them further. His voice was unsteady as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fact you don’t wear a shirt under your robes… it’s shameful.” He reprimanded, exposing more skin and eagerly putting his hands on it, feeling the muscle that bunched and flexed beneath his hands and the heat radiating from him, grasping the muscle of his pecs and squeezing it, one hand dipped to pinch a nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-“ Kisame gasped, his hands catching Itachi’s hips, his legs parting to pull him in closer. Itachi pressed forward, his other hand finding the untouched nipple, pinching it lightly too. He returned to the robe, unfastening it further, bringing it open across Kisame’s ribs and stomach, leaning in to run his hands over Kisame’s sides. Itachi felt heat, pressure, almost pain in his groin, but Kisame…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame was hard against his stomach, hot and desperate, grinding against him haltingly, as though he couldn’t help himself. Itachi nearly moved back when he realised it, but Kisame’s grip tightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi moved his hand down, running it lightly along Kisame’s skin, before reaching between them and grasping the bulge under the robe and trousers. It was… massive. And painfully hard. Itachi squeezed lightly, watching Kisame close his eyes and let out a strangled kind of noise in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simply indecent…” Itachi breathed, rubbing his hand along Kisame’s length… he paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lengths.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Itachi sucked in a breath, and then redoubled, pinching Kisame’s nipple again with his other hand and kneading Kisame through his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi… stop… I’m going to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to cum?” Itachi asked calmly, eyes cold as Kisame shook. Hands tight to the point of pain on Itachi’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame did, his hips pressing forward into Itachi’s hand, his eyes tightly closed and a moan dying in his throat. Itachi felt the warm wet patch reach the robes as he eased up. There was a kind of… satisfaction in it. Kisame gasped to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I found the Harlot.” He growled, eyes on Itachi’s. Itachi looked away, face growing red, his own dick still painfully hard in his trousers. It twitched at the insult, and he felt mortified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But quicker than his lust-addled brain could comprehend, he was off his feet, pressed to the opposing wall, Kisame pulling his robe up and unfastening his pants one handed as the other held him aloft, pinned hard to the painted brick building. He gasped, his hips jerking as Kisame’s large, rough hand found his dick and began to stroke. Kisame scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re soaked.” He breathed. It was true, Itachi realised. He’d been leaking precum, the head of his dick sensitive and wet from it. He hissed and Kisame smeared a thumb along it, slowly rubbing Itachi’s entire length with it. He twisted his wrist as he did it, leaning his head closer to Itachi’s until he was breathing in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re the indecent one, Itachi.” He murmured, and Itachi caught his arms in his hands, arching and thrusting despite himself, letting out a feeble sound. Kisame chuckled, twisting his hand again and making Itachi gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the shame of it… It made Itachi squirm. there he was, pinned to the wall in a filthy alleyway with his mission partner looming over him, teasing him as he played with his dick. Itachi couldn't help himself. Kisame was purring filth into his ear, telling him he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Telling him he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Itachi’s head fell back against the wall, panting, a whine curling out from his chest despite him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Kisame growled, teasingly. Itachi reached up, gripping his shoulders. “Tell me, Itachi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, “Yes, I like-“ His voice cut out as Kisame’s hand tightened, and his thumb ran over the head of Itachi’s dick, making his whole body tense. His eyes shot open, and he jerked, spilling over Kisame’s hand. After he came down, he looked back up at Kisame as he set him back on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He said, quickly putting himself to rights. Kisame lifted his hand to his mouth, smiling as he licked some of the cum off. It made Itachi twitch all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Kisame said, eyes bright. “I think we should find a hotel to stay at tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>